powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Mysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot
13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. Series isn't optional. Being target of the power isn't worth adding pic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:57, May 16, 2017 (UTC) uh, but tell me before, would yu? i mean there was no need to delete it, right? tell me and i would have given more info Why don't you give it a try and tell me. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:03, May 17, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Capitals. Pic of the User of that power, not the target. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:59, May 18, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. Second warning. Capitals. Second warning. Pic of the User of that power, not the target. Third warning. Two more and you're taking little timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:07, May 18, 2017 (UTC) sorry kuo, i just saw your warning i did someothers in vines so del them as wellMysterymist the omnipotent interplanetary idiot (talk) 13:16, May 18, 2017 (UTC) When you add to Users, series should be in italics. BTW, you might want to use Preview before posting, much less need to Edit again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:42, July 23, 2017 (UTC) how can i do it? 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. This is for making the pic easier to find, so name of the User, power, etc. is ideal. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:48, August 4, 2017 (UTC) Zen-O Hello. Could you please present an evidence of Zen-Oh possessing infinite reality warping power? As far as I am aware, he was only shown to be able to destroy universes and create a magical button. That is far from being considered nigh-omnipotent. Thank you. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 13:38, September 21, 2017 (UTC) hello, sorry not to hear your messages, yes, he was shown to, but he is vastly superior to super shenron who can grant wishes without limits so... also, even if the omni king isnt ultipotent, he is undeniably indeterminacy,. No, the thing is, we have no idea how great Zeno's power is. Overriding the immortality gained from Super Shenron may just be an immensive destructive power. That's what he has. He can destroy universes, multiverses, anything, anyone. But that still doesn't mean he can warp reality, create universes, manipulate time, fullfill wishes like Shenrons or shape planets and galaxies. Ultipotent being can warp reality on any scale it perceives, similarly to Nigh-Omnipotent being. Zeno has never been shown to do anything like this. He destroyed universes and created a magical button. So, regardless of what you say, you'll have to wait for further evidence. Until then, Zeno's power is Nonexistence and limited Object Creation. No more no less. I'm not saying he CAN'T have omnipotent powers. I'm just saying there's not enough evidence to prove he has. I hope you understand. Thank you.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 09:35, September 29, 2017 (UTC) in that case, he is indeterminacy due to statements. i mean, he has stated to be absolute power by supereme kai but.......yeah, there is no evidence to say so. after all super shenron has limitless wish granting/impossibility inducing/ reality warping power, right? Yeah, I talked to him, and he's a pretty butthurt guy, to be honest. He argued with me A LOT about Toriko. I was always right. He would keep arguing. I showed him scans, evidence. I proved truth, he didn't edit anymore, but didn't respond at all. Wonderful example of butthurt right there. Anyways, here's what you're getting wrong: Ultipotence is NOT raw destructive power. It's raw power in sense that you can warp reality to any degree, create anything, manipulate anything, destroy anything, it's basically top-tier Nigh-Omnipotence. Zeno, on the other hand, has PURE DESTRUCTIVE power. That's not Ultipotence.--Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 09:57, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Not that way either. Zeno's power COULD be Ultipotence, if he shows mantiferic powers. I'm saying we don't have enough evidence. For now, Zeno's power is Nonexistence. --Solipsius (Dreamer) (talk) 10:02, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Voting? What vote are you talking about? Where is being voted? Look, I agreed with Solipsius‎ to leave the Ultipotence page alone for now, as Super can still go either way with Zeno. Yes, I believe he's likely Ultipotent. But Solipsius‎ does have a point that there is enough evidence lacking. Meaning that Super has enough room to claim at some point Zeno merely has Nonexistence. That's why, to avoid an edit war, I agreed with him that it would be best to leave it open for now. P.S.: please sign your comments next time. Timjer (talk) 14:54, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Your wish has come true I have made Omni-Absorption You should check it out After all you said you wanted a Omni absorption.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:20, October 29, 2018 (UTC)